Genius Billionaire Canine Philanthropist
by BlackCatXxXKuroNeko
Summary: Two years after Loki is freed from his punishment in asgard, he is allowed to live on midgard, on probation. Lonely, he decides that he wants a pet. And who better for the job then earths own Tony Stark? Problem is, things don't quite go to plan... rated M for swearing and sexy ness. this is the frist thing i have ever written Tony/Loki frostiron Loki/Tony Wolfy!Tony
1. Chapter 1

In Tony's defence, not a lot of people would expect to be woken up _at 2:06_ in the morning in their workshop. While in high tech security lockdown and defiantly Not by their evil psycho god nemesis stroking your hair like their some kind of lap dog. So the manly scream he let out was completely justifiable.

"mm...pep..Pepper? what are you doin dow-AHH HOLY SHIT!" Tony screamed as he jumped back from the stool and away from Loki's hand

" ah, I see you've finally woken. " Loki smirked down at tony folding his hands behind his back.

"Loki? Oh my god its 2 o'clock at night! Don't crazy people sleep? " Loki offered a crooked smile at the smaller man

"I assure you i mean no harm Anthony. I just came to visit my new pet."

"yeah sure whatever, can you just leave...pet? what the actual fuck? have you been sniffing glue or something? I'm not a pet! " Tony glared. What was this guy talking about?! Did he finally lose it? Loki just falsely smiled.

"but of course you are. I have chosen you to be my pet, how could you think to the contrary? "

"oh well i don't know maybe that Human beings, PEOPLE aren't pets! If you want a pet go buy a dog or a cat or a reindeer!.. heh..."

Loki quirked a brow "hmm well then. a dog? perhaps a wolf? Yes. A Wolf. That will do nicely "

Loki smiled a mad mans smile before his hand started to glow green with mist and magic, he grabbed Tony's shirt and pulled him to stand then shoved him hard against a wall.

"let go of me you freak!" struggling in the gods hold was leading him nowhere fast.

"now now pet, this shan't hurt much." Loki brought his hand up to Tony's chest and pressed it to the arc, tony let out a yell of pain as the magic surged threw his veins altering his body. Loki let go of him and he slid down the wall clutching his stomach.

"if you resist it shall only harm you more, Anthony." He chuckled. Gently brushing a stray hair from Tony's eyes in a mock loving way. Tony just whimpered. His head hurt worse than a hangover his spine felt like it was on fire, and moving? And even his teeth where throbbing, just what had Loki done to him? When the pain was a little more bearable he dared to look up at Loki, but even the god looked confused at what had happened.

"what... you where supposed to transform! Not retain your human form and grow extra appendages! "Loki shouted, and his voice made Tony's fluffy ears flatten on his head, damn that hurt! Wait, fluffy ears on TOP of his head? What HAD Loki done to him!? Before he demanded that the god explain, the door to the elevator opened revealing Bruce

"tony, I know its early but I had some findings to go ever with you, Loki!? What-Tony! What happened to you?! "Bruce rushed over to Tony's side as Loki vanished into thin air

"Bruce... tell me I'm still pretty... "Bruce sighed

"yes, very. The fluffy tail, ears and sharp fangs look absolutely stunning. Are you okay? Does your head hurt? "

" ...well a crazed god just broke into my lab declared me his pet, turned me into something akin to a Japanese cartoon, and left, so my state of mind right now is WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPEND!?"


	2. Chapter 2

After a few more hours sleep, and two cups of coffee Bruce somehow managed to convince ( bribe ) Tony into going to the Avengers meeting at S.H.I.L.E.D's helicarrier... in a woollen hat and a very long jumper. Hiding the annoying fangs would involve keeping his mouth shut, and even Tony admitted he couldn't do that.

Fury babbled on about Loki and the security of the state, no one even bothered with Tony until Fury had finished talking. And it just had to be miss super spy Natasha to comment on Tony's get up

"stark, why are you wearing winter gear in spring?" she asked

"It's cold in here." Tony replied, a little bit too hastily. Natasha raised an eyebrow

"the Heating is on. And you sit under it."

Tony tried to weasel his way out of her questioning but Clint had already taken notice, and decided to grab the hat from Tony's head.

"come on man, you're gonna get heat stroke in all that wooool..." Clint trailed off as he stared at the fluffy dark red ears poking out from atop Tony's head, he reached out smirking and grabbed one

"didn't know you where into playing dress up, Tony " he snickered and pulled on the ear in his hand. Tony let out a yelp in pain then honest to god growled At Clint

"Get of my ear You ass that hurts! " Clint, shocked, let go and after Tony finished mentally freaking out because he had growled, he noticed everyone, -minus Bruce- where staring at him.

"Stark...what happened to you?"

Steve asked concern written across his face.

"I wished on a fucking star and became a red wolf thingy. Magical ain't it?" "Stark. Explain. Now."

Fury's voice cut in above the teams mumbling of " those are real?! What the hell?! " Tony sighed and gave in, what else could he do? He took his jumper off revealing the red and black fluffy tail and began explaining what had happened early that morning.

"my brother has made many a jest, but this is most unusual..." Thor said, tony glared at Thor while Natasha seemed a little to happy to poke at his new tail.

"he's a psychopath Thor! this is totally something he would do! " Thor looked angry for a moment then seemed to contemplate something

"why would my brother wish to take you as his pet? Surely there are other creatures better suited to the job." For a moment Tony was insulted. Then he scolded his self mentally and a little more calmly spoke again

"he's a loon Thor, come on he just likes stirring shit up for the hell of it, besides that he seemed to be trying to change me fully into a wolf, he was. in his own elegant wording ' that's not fair I wanted to turn him into a four legged canine how dare my magic not work fully upon him!" Tony mimicked Loki's voice best he could and stamped his foot down at the end for emphasis. Now Thor really looked puzzled.

"could it be, like when he tried to take over your mind in the tower. the arc prevented his magic? " Bruce Suggested.

At the mention of the arc everyone seemed to get very worried and then very stern.

"what if he's after getting Tony to become some new from of tool for world domination? because of the arc? Puppies are easy to command if you train them right. "

Steve said everyone nodded in agreement. Much to Tony's dismay.

"well. stark will have to be grounded till further notice then. Keep an eye on him, besides it isn't like he could wear the suit now."

with that Tony outright snarled at Fury and his team.

"He Won't  be getting me to do anything! I'm not some damn dog that's easily trained to sit and stay on command! And if I wanna go fly around the city In MY SUIT I damn well will! Fuck you guys! "

Tony stormed out the room ignoring Fury's shouting. He wasn't going to stand for this. He yelled at a solider until he agreed to fly him back to the tower, once he got back ran to his workshop, he had some adjustments to make on the iron man suit. I mean hey, how hard could adapting his suit to have ears and a tail be?

okay, wow. Didn't think I would get so much feed back GOOD FEED BACK so quickly! So nice thank you all so much J I'm going to try and get a few(at least two! Or three) chapters randomly within the same weak, because my life is randomness dipped in gravy and making a proper time scale for it is not going to happen. sorry for any spelling mistakes or errors I have a bad case of dyslexia but I now have a beta reader my BGFF Vampiregir999 so I thank her for her help. Hope you enjoy the chapter! 3


	3. Chapter 3

When the rest of the team arrived back at the tower it took Thor and Steve to drag Tony out of his workshop and back up to the penthouse where he could be watched and essentially looked after.

"I would have been fine on my own y'know."

Tony whined. He had only just started making the armoured tail. Now he was falling behind in getting up to date with his suit.

"man of iron, Fury insisted we keep an eye you. " Thor said. Giving one of his signature larger then life smiles.

"besides that if Loki wants you as a pet he's surely going to try and take you." Steve elaborated. Tony glared.

"and that's exactly why you should let me work on my suit! I can make it so I can wear it, and then I can sucker punch Prancer. " Tony smiled his own let-me-do-what-I-want-I'm-Tony-fucking-Stark smile. It didn't work.

" Stark, his magic is working better on you now, he could do anything. Let us do our job. " Natasha tried to reason with him. But then good old wonder bird piped up.

"and hey, who's gonna play ball with you if your locked down there on your own?"

If looks could kill, Clint's eyes would have melted out the sockets.

"get lost bow fucker." Tony said it matter-of-factly, before Clint could retort Bruce stepped in

"who the hell are you calling Bow fuc-Ow! Natasha! " Clint glared as Natasha pulled her arm away from him.

"if you stay up here and let us protect you I'll let you try and get me to 'hulk out' without leaving the room or getting Steve to stop you."

Bruce offered, Tony's ears perked up with that. ever the opportunist he agreed And the rest of the day was spent poking Bruce with growingly weirder household objects, no one knew where Tony Had managed to produce a Pink sunglasses sporting rubber duck from. Clint saying one of his many dog jokes he'd been plotting on the ride home, Tony chasing him around the penthouse threatening to brake his bow lover, and playing video games.

In fact everything was pretty normal for the next three days, ignoring wolfy Tony being wolfy Tony.

It was around 4 o'clock in the morning, everyone had fallen asleep apart from Mr. insomnia prone Stark. He was sneaking into the living room to get a glass of water when he heard a noise, not a normal night time oh god what's that?! Noise, a legitimate creepy raise the hairs on the back of your neck one. He slowly turned around to come face to face with a certain green eyed grinning god, who was reaching out his hand elegantly towards Tony.

"come along pet, you've had quite enough fun here, time to come home." Lokis eyes promised mischief and madness, Tony suppressed a shudder

"um no. How about this, you stay over there, I stay over here. And I do this, JARVIS ASSEMBLE THE AVENG-" suddenly Tony's yell was cut off when a body pressed to his back and a hand closed around his mouth, Loki whispered in Tony's ear.

"shh. sleep now little Anthony, yelling would gather unwanted guests to our reunion..." Tony began to protest but the god began whispering words in his ear he could not understand, his eye lids grew heavy, he heard Loud footsteps and then Thor shouting-

"Stop this foolishness brother! Release the man of iron!"

- before he slipped into a deep sleep in the Mischief gods arms, green mist surrounded both man and god as they disappeared into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

(This part is Lokis point of view! Don't get confused, kay?... )

Braking into Stark Tower. Grabbing Anthony, then Teleporting back to his Midgardian abode with His new little mortal in his arms wasn't as difficult as he had thought. discounting Thor's oafish interference. But that petty fight was just a minor set back in his plans.

He removed Anthony's shirt, then put his mortal down onto the blankets on the floor, he paused. There was something missing... he was struck with a sudden thought and made a red and gold collar appear in his hands, and he placed it around Anthony's neck. Then he magically attached a golden chain to the collar and then the wall.

"there. Perfection. " he smirked. Admiring his work. Tony made a noise at the sound of Lokis hushed words and hugged his tail. Loki frowned at the strange emotion that caused and pushed it aside. He had work to do, and deciding on how to train his mortal pet would take time and thought. He retreated from the room to think, leaving Tony alone to rest.

(Okay, Tony's turn now )

Tony awoke with his eyes foggy and clouded, he slowly blinked trying to adjust to the room so he could survey his surroundings. After a few minutes the fog cleared and he saw where he was, a room with a large fancy looking bed green silken sheets upon it, the walls where black and the floor was a dark hardwood, his shirt had disappeared. Damn it. there was a dresser and a nightstand. And two doors. He stood up but as he did so there was a clinking sound nervously, he looked down to see a gold chain...attached to a red collar around his neck.

"He didn't... What the fuck!? He's chained me up like an animal! ohhh Loki you are so dead!" Tony Yanked on the chain, trying to rip it from the wall. This continued for about an hour, and half way threw his escape attempt he acquired a spectator.

"GOD DAMN THAT CRAZY GOD!" he realised the chain could reach one of the doors, a bathroom with a toilet. Thank god. And could almost reach the bed, but other than that the assumed exit door seemed miles away.

"Now, now. Little Anthony. I have already been dammed by the gods I assure you." Lokis low tone voice startled Tony into calming down.

"Loki! Unchain me Freak show reject! " Tony Snarled at Loki, he Smirked.

"Why would I do that, pet? You cannot be trusted as of yet, especially with no training." Loki kept a Calm Demeanour. That only served to anger Tony more.

"Fuck Loki! This is amoral! I already Told you Humans aren't pets! And there is no chance of me letting you train me!" he Glared. Loki began stepping toward Tony, who returned that motion with backing up into the wall, lokis smirk widened. He snaked a arm around Tony's back, the other grabbing the chain and turning it into a leash, sickly green mist on his hand and within his eyes as he stared into Tony's.

"Why is it so Hard for you to comprehend, Little Anthony? I do what I want. And I take what I want. It would be wise for you to do as I say, Pet." Loki passed the leash to the hand around Tony's back, and with his free hand he stroked down Tony's stomach.

"The Hell do ya think you're doing?! Let go of me!" Tony Twisted out of the gods hold and took a swing for his face, Loki simply grabbed Tony's fist and pulled him toward himself, then Pinned Tony down onto the floor by his wrists.

"You WILL submit to me, Anthony." Lokis hand returned to Tony's stomach, and when began actually stroking It Tony stifled a whimper, but his tail curled around his leg and wagged. Loki Noticed.

"see? If you obey me things shall be so much more pleasurable for you." Loki's words where laced with poison and smug pride as he got a real whimper to slip past Tony's lips.

" T-Tony stark Doesn't submit to anyone!" the last word was growled out as he raised his knee into Lokis Gut with enough force to Knock the God of him. And the wind out of the god, While Loki clutched his own Stomach Tony got up and made a dash for the door to have, Five Lokis appear in front of said door, grab Tony Re chain him to the wall

"Hhm. I knew you would be a fun one to tame, Stark. Rest assured you shall not go unpunished for striking your master." Loki raised his Fist and Punched Tony in his gut, than petted his head.

"I will give you time to think this over Anthony. You are only delaying the inevitable"

"Fuck...you..." Tony wheezed trying to catch his breath again.

Loki Scoffed and left the room. Leaving Tony to his own Thoughts.

Ohhh Bloody hell I swear I nearly died writing this chapter ━┳━ _ ━┳━ ! I wanted to do so many different things all at once, (not just in the story, in my life as well) so busy XD but I did it! I'm gonna go be a lazy English tit and lay on my sofa watching Telly now. Thanks to all the people who are following reviewing Favoriting or just enjoying my story. It makes my face do this ﾟДﾟ than this, ⊙_◎ and then this :DDDDDDDDDDDDDD Extreme happiness! Thanks! ^.^ -Kuro


	5. Chapter 5

-Avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D Head quarters.-

Everyone looked sheepish, even Natasha was having difficulty suppressing a nervous twitch as Fury's Dark Gaze surveyed each team member.

"So, you are ALL telling me, Loki snuck into the tower, grabbed stark Fought with Thor And then left. With Stark? " Fury asked. Thor spoke up

"It was my fault. I was meant to be watching the man of iron that night, but sleep took me by surprise..." Thor elaborated, but still fury was not appeased.

"I don't give a flying fuck! Stark, TONY. Is gone because You didn't protect him! I gave strict orders for a reason!" Fury Yelled, startling everyone. Pissed was the understatement of the year.

"I was not the only one meant to be there for Him yesterday's night! The captain was also supposed to be on Guard!" Thor Boomed. Displeased at being blamed for everything.

"Natasha said I should go rest awhile! I had been up for two days straight!" Steve protested raising from his chair.

"Well I thought Clint was going to help out Thor with watching! " Natasha calmly yelled. Anger glinting in her eyes.

"Me?! No one fucking told me that!" Clint shouted, gobsmacked.

Everyone began tearing into each other, blaming him or her. The Yelling and shouting began to get loud even by the standards of a battle field. The noise was grating on an already ill tempered Banner, and with one final Scream from the group he picked up his chair and threw it at the wall. Shattering it with inhuman strength and his own shade of dangerous green upon his skin. Everyone stilled.

"ENOUGH!" Bruce Shouted in a to toned voice "We can't and Don't have time for Pointing fingers and blaming! We need to be working TOGETHER so we can rescue Tony, This is getting us no where !" Panting and trying to calm his nerves Bruce stood. The team Looked guilty.

"Bruce is right...we need to focus on getting tony back, not pointless fighting about whose fault it is he's gone." Steve said, calming everyone down. Apologies where passed to one another then fury spoke.

"right. We are going up Against a mad man, we can't beat him with madness. tracking him and Stark down is the first step. But we'll need a full scale hostage rescue plan. " fury said.

"I have an idea, Commander. " Clint stated, and began explaining his ingenious plan.

(line brake)

(line brake)

It was probably around ten or twelve at night, judging from the moonlight entering the room from the window. He hadn't slept much the first night after he was taken in fear Loki would come pay him another unpleasant visit while he was asleep. Well, that and the fact he was starving not having eating since the day before this one. and he was also bored to put it mildly. So what does Tony Stark do when chained in a room by a super-supposedly reformed-crazy god thing? Trash. The. Room. And try to find something to aid in his escape. He had been going threw draws, throwing the content onto the floor and, just removing the draw altogether. When his search for anything helpful proved useless. He turned to being an idiot and having fun with the only thing that could be used as a from of amusement. Lokis underpants.

He was Flinging the gods underpants at the exit door, when his newly acute hearing picked up the lock turning and without a moments hesitation. He fired a dark green pair of boxers Right at Loki's face.

"Ahahahahahaha! Bulls eye! Hah-" Tony Laughed. When he calmed slightly he caught a look of the Gods expression, and began having a laughing fit. He looked like someone had just slapped him across with a 11 foot goldfish.

"What. By the nine. Are you doing?" Loki surveyed his room. Eyeing His belongings that now littered his floor.

"Ah-haha-en-entertaining myself, what else? You didn't give me anything else to do. And I'm used to having something to do 20/7. This is Your fault~" Tony practically sung. Grinning. Loki was not having any of it.

"You will clean all of this up. Now." Loki ordered.

"Hmmm... how about No I wont. And you can't make me." Tony challenged. Deficient. Loki grumbled but heard the unmistakeable rumble of hunger. and Grinned.

"Well. I was coming here to feed you, but I suppose you shall not want to be fed now. Hmm? To busy playing. "Tony's own grin faltered as he absently licked his lips.

Got you, Loki thought. as he walked out of the room to retrieve a steak. Then walked back in, just out of reach of Tony. but close enough for him to see the steam flowing from the freshly cooked meat.

"I...Fine! I'll clean it up okay?!" Tony sighed, defeated. It smelled far to good to resist. He got up and began putting the draws back into the dressers, much to Loki's joy.

"there, that isn't so hard now is it, Anthony?" he praised. Tony glared. But said nothing as he picked up the Gods things and dumped them back into the draws randomly. Loki would have to sort it out later, but at least his pet was doing as told.

Loki waited a few more minutes in till Tony was almost done and strode across the room to his bed. Waiting for Tony to finish then calling him over.

"come here, boy." The god said, Tony would have cussed him out but he was still holding the steak, so he walked over to the god and held his hand out for the plate.

"hm? Oh no. No Anthony. You will sit at my feet, and then I shall give you it." the Smirked that broke across Lokis face just begged to be slapped of. But Tony resisted. It would only end up with him not getting the steak, and then getting hit back.

Tony sat cross legged in front of the god. And glared up at him.

"give me it then!" he yelled, irritated. Loki's smirk grew. As he lowered the plate to Tony, who promptly snatched it and began eating it.

"good boy. Anthony." Loki spoke, while he reached out and stroked Tony's ear as he ate, to tired and immersed in eating to care Tony leaned into the gods touch. Subconsciously letting his tail wag as he enjoying the gentle strokes.

Loki actually smiled. Anthony was not resisting, in fact showing signs of enjoyment. He decided that he would commence the next step in taming the billionaire quicker then he planned.

Tony finished off the steak not bothered that the god was touching him in till said God reached down and picked him up.

"the fuck?! Get of me!"Tony squirmed, Loki held him effortlessly though, and pulled back the covers on the bed and placed Tony down on it. Loki took of his shirt, shoes and socks then got into his bed, put the covers over the two of them, and pulled Tony close to his body.

"Let me up! Loki! Seriously get of! " Tony pushed at Loki's chest, trying to get away. But Loki just pulled him closer and placed his arms around his lower back and Butt.

"sleep. Anthony. You are tired, and we have much to do tomorrow." Loki spoke softly. And a trapped tired Tony, just couldn't be arsed to fight. He allowed himself to be a human teddy bear for the god. And drifted of to sleep in Loki's arms.

(line brake)

(little note)

(Liiiiine braaaaaaaaaaake~~~)

Well, people said they wanted a longer chapter, so uh. Here...haha, got kinda carried away with this one, but hey! Its longer! I decided to put these up as I Wright them. Because I get all excited about putting it up 'cause I'm a nerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrd. -_- XD anyway. thanks to everyone who likes it! -Kuro


	6. Chapter 6

When Tony woke up he was in the bed, and seemingly alone. Rolling over and stretching he looked around the room to see if the god was there, he wasn't. But the door to the bathroom was open a jar, and he did not have the chain around his neck. Getting up he carefully –somewhat skittishly- walked over to the bathroom and peaked inside, still no Loki. So he decided he could pee in peace.

While Tony washed his face to try and wake up quicker, a shadowy figure approached from behind. He looked up at the mirror above the sink and almost gave himself whiplash with how quickly he span around.

"Jesus Fuckin Christ!" Loki stood before him, smirking from ear to ear. Obviously amused by Tony's reaction.

"good to see you awake and ever so lively, pet" Tony glared as Loki walked to the fairly large bath, rolled his dark green shirt sleeves up , pushed the plug down and started the water running.

Tony wordlessly began for the door but Loki's magic slammed it shut and without question locked it.

"And just where did you think you would be going to?" Loki raised an eyebrow.

"I was gonna get out of here while you soaked in the tub. But someone locked the door. "Tony's glare was turned to confusion as the look in Loki's eyes glistened in amusement.

"Oh no, not for me. pet. This is for you; you obviously are in dire need of a good 'soak in the tub.' "

"Uhh no. no it isn't, I am not getting in there with you in the room. Or at all" Tony locked eyes with Loki defiantly.

Without blinking, Loki strode over to Tony and effortlessly ripped his jeans from his body, then his Boxers, Tony lashed out and hit Loki in the jaw, but Loki didn't even flinch and picked Tony up from the floor and dropped him into the bath.

The stress of the week, lack water and food, and the overall fear of going near that much water with a somewhat-completely-dangerous madman in the room-

Tony panicked.

He trashed around in the water, flashes of Afghanistan and rusty water angry shouts in a unintelligible language and yinsen and-

Loki looked on in shock as the strong brave warrior iron man, shivered and whimpered in the tub of water shouting "Yinsen!" and" No!, can't breathe!" without another thought he plucked Tony out of the water and held him close to his body, he hadn't meant to Frighten him to this extant.

Unwrapping one arm and Taking the towel from the shelf he gently whipped the water from Tony's body

"shh. It's alright Anthony… "Tony's body still shook, but his eyes had focused again.

"L-Loki Let G-Go of me" Tony tried to pull away but Loki held him closer and continued to dry his body, slowly brushing over Tony's back and head

"I will admit. I am sorry for frightening you, Anthony. It was not my intention." Loki looked genuine in his regret, Tony softly nodded.

"I…uhm its fine…I guess. But w-whoa hey what are you- "

"Anthony. Let me take care of it." Loki wasn't so sure why, but he felt the need to protect Tony, and to make him feel better, much like the feeling he had those short days ago when he first got his pet home.

Tony didn't say anything as Loki picked him up Bridal style and carried him back into the bedroom, and then put him face down onto the bed. He did however let out a surprised yelp as Loki's hands touched his shoulder blades and pressed down, moving his hands in little circles.

"Loki, you really don't have to, massa - Haaa.." Tony sighed as the tension in his back lessened.

The god's hands moved up and down on his back, kneading out the knots. Very quickly working Tony into a pile of whimpering tail wagging goo. He must have been going at it for at least ten minutes before he dipped his hands lower down on Tony's body, Tony tensed again

"Do not worry. Pet. I am simply going to make you feel better." not Felling better wasn't what Tony was concerned about, as Lokis hands moved down lower and brushed ageist the top of his tail where it connected to his tail bone, keeping certain noises quite was growing increasingly more difficult. Well, at least He was certainly not scared anymore …

"That's not what I'm worried –a-ah!" Tony's hips jerked involuntarily as Loki grasped his tail in hand.

"…oh? What is this reaction I've gotten from you, hm?" Loki asked as he ran his hand from the tip back to the base, Tony moaned, embarrassed, it hadn't felt like that when his team touched his tail. But with Loki…

This was quickly heading into dangerous territory

It didn't help that Tony has a libido the size of Alaska.

"Loki, that's enough now I'm fine! Really!" twisting his body to free his tail from Loki's hand, the god picked him up and put him on his knee

"Do you find me repulsive, Anthony?" Loki looked sad for a moment, and this time Tony noticed the flash of emotion.

"I-No it's not that! It's just-uhhhh!" Tony moaned as Loki shifted his leg, pressing it against Tony's cock

"ohh… yes. I believe this here proves quite the opposite, now doesn't it? "Loki, smirking trailed his hands down Tony's chest, and around his hip, leaving a path of Goosebumps in his wake, then wrapped his hand around Tony's tail. Wholly enjoying the moans the extracted

"f-fuck Loki!"

"Yes?" Loki asked his tone teasing, knowing full well that Tony needed something more, therefore keeping his touches soft and fleeting.

"N-Ngh s-stop teasing me y-you damn-Ah!" wound up and irritated by the god Tony retaliated by grinding his hips down while he leaned closer to the god, and bit down onto his collarbone, Loki gasped startled by how much he was turned on by such a simple action, then let out a shaky breath closing his eyes and tilting his head to the side so that Tony could have more access to his neck

"yes, it would be most pleasing if you, oh nine, kept doing that" shocked at the gods reaction for a moment Tony let go, then moved up to Loki's neck, alternating between sucking licking and nipping, rocking his hips insistently grinding into lokis leg.

"ah-Anthony" Loki lent back slightly, supporting himself on his elbows. Before properly laying down, moaning as Tony bit and kissed his neck. Tony moved up lokis body so he could press their crotch's together, grinding down harshly. Lokis hips jerked up involuntarily to meet Tony's, and he moaned at the contact before trying to rid himself of his clothing.

Meanwhile the billionaire sat up, trying to pull Loki's pants and shirt off, whining in annoyance when they wouldn't budge, before just ripping most of the fabric away, leaning back down and biting onto the junction between chin and neck while growling softly. Loki was not having any of that, pulling Tony's body back down onto his, and then he rolled so he was on top of Tony.

"Just in case you needed reminding, I'm in charge here. Pet." Loki smiled down at Tony

"oh? It seemed you needed a little help, prison got you out of practice, h-huh?" Loki glared, then smirked. Slipping out of the remains of his shirt, and shrugging of his pants before leaning forward and pinning Tony's hands above his head, he bit down onto his neck while he was there, purely as an act of dominance.

"f-fuck!" Tony squirmed, thrusting his hips up.

"yes, I intend to."

"t-then get on with it!" Loki grinned.

"w-what!?"

"beg me."

"I w-wont beg you for it!"

"oh? Really? "suddenly Loki was gone from on top of him, his mouth wrapped around Tony's cock, he was there only just long enough to draw out a chorus of moans, before he pulled away and smirked,

"don't you want me to continue?"

"s-shit yes! P-plea….p-please more, Loki!"

"hm, I'll settle for that, because I am so generous" Loki's mouth returned to Tony's cock, meanwhile, his hands busied themselves with locating lube from the drawer in the bedside table, popping the cap and lubing his fingers up, he teased one at Tony's hole, then inserted in and began stretching him, Loki added another digit, scissoring them inside of him. Loki bobbed his head once more, before he pushed himself up, and thrust into Tony in one clean movement

"Anghhhhhh! Lo-lok i-I "Tony clutched onto lokis shoulders, whimpering and softly moaning, Loki wasn't moving. Gently rocking his hips trying to get him used to the sensations, as he fared he had hurt him

"are you a-alright, pet?"

"i-I just, it f-feels so full " rocking his hips, urging Loki to move, so Loki gave an experimental thrust, which earned him moans and whimpers, Loki began thrusting in earnest moaning himself as the tight heat twitched around his cock, Loki took Tony's cock in hand, working him in time with his thrusts, quickly picking up the pace, then thrusting at random angels in till the pitch of Tony's moans changed, and he knew he had found what he was looking for

Tony yelled, and clenched around Loki, leaned up and bit down onto lokis neck once more, it was all to much for both of them Tony screamed and Loki groaned as they came, Loki pulled out once he softened. Rolled of Tony then pulled him close, petting his head

"... … … … … … … … … Loki…?"

"yes, Anthony?"

"…how come you want me to be your pet, anyway? Why not just go buy a dog?"

the god shrugged

"..I think you to be interesting. And I find your company…enjoyable. That's all."

"…you're lonely? "the god tensed

"you are, aren't you! So you abducted me! Oh my god, that's…that's really sad." Loki let out a growl, pushed Tony away and got of the bed

"That does not concern you, mortal! I wanted entertainment! That is all!" Loki began walking out and Tony tried to grab him, only to be pulled back by the chain now tied tightly to the bed post, and the collar

"Wait, Loki! That's not what I meant! WAIT!" Loki had already left, embarrassed and upset, Tony sighed.

"that's not what I meant…damn it Tony. You and your big mouth…"

(-) oh my god I am so sorry for how long this took! so I tried really, really tried to write smutty stuff for all of you (its surprisingly hard to do outside of rp.) I've been so busy, sick, or just not had the inspiration to wright lately, irl life left me smushed up and tried like a sponge in a vice. I really am sorry! im an arsehole. XD I hope you all like it, I didn't have this one beta read, because I sorta Smashed it out at 3 in the morning. please forgive meeeeeeeee! -Kuro. ps sorry D:


End file.
